


Квай-Гусь

by Kursnic



Series: ФБ 2020: Челлендж [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Birds, Cosplay, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Photoset, Single work, Фандомная битва 2020, Фотосет, гусекосплей
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kursnic/pseuds/Kursnic
Summary: На Татуине жарко, Оби-Ван куда-то запропастился, а ты гусь : (
Series: ФБ 2020: Челлендж [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866619
Comments: 6
Kudos: 120
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, fandom Star Wars 2020: Челлендж





	Квай-Гусь

  
[](https://images2.imgbox.com/e8/4c/qb4H43uH_o.jpg)   
[](https://images2.imgbox.com/c9/9e/vlKfsEXa_o.jpg)   
[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/81/fa/KQFCm4YL_o.jpg)  


**Author's Note:**

> fandom Star Wars 2020 - "Квай-Гусь"


End file.
